


Один шоколадный круассан, пожалуйста

by bfcure, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Lola Rennt | Run Lola Run (1998), White Oleander (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Crossover, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Лола не сказала Манни, что выиграла в казино сто тысяч марок. Она предлагает Астрид поехать в Париж…
Relationships: Astrid Magnussen/Paul Traut, Lola (Lola Rennt) & Astrid Magnussen, Lola/Manni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Один шоколадный круассан, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> В конце книги Астрид и Пол живут в Берлине, действие фильма «Беги, Лола, беги» происходит там же (так кроссовер просто напрашивался), книга вышла в 1995, фильм— в 1998, поэтому в тексте фигурируют марки, а не евро =)

Астрид нравилось приходить к Лоле, сидеть на полу в её комнате, есть пиццу, пить красное сухое вино, болтать обо всём на свете или молча разглядывать плакаты на стенах, где молодой Ален Делон соседствовал с Joy Division, а рядом сияли улыбками Рита Хейворт и Фред Астер.

Музыка была обязательна. Лола купила на барахолке старый проигрыватель с поэтичным названием «Серенада». Резинка в механизме рассохлась, и Лола заменила её презервативом по совету продавца, русского, который после распада СССР остался в Германии.

Астрид наблюдала, как на пластинку опускается игла, и улыбалась своим мыслям. Почему-то у Лолы было много записей Дина Рида (любимые — «Руки моей любимой» и «Белла, чао!») и симфонических концертов.

«Винилы» Лола тоже покупала на барахолке. Астрид же возвращалась оттуда с винтажными чемоданами. Она использовала их для арт-проектов, и сейчас делала чемодан для Лолы.

Дно Астрид выложила зелёным сукном. На нём веером раскинулись карты: туз, джокер, козырь-шестёрка. В углу лежали фишки, рядом — несколько мелких банкнот. Внутри на крышке блестела виниловая пластинка с голосом Энрико Карузо: две песни на стороне «А» и две на стороне «Б». Таких записей у Лолы насчитывалось штук семь, и она с готовностью пожертвовала одной. По бокам складками спадала тревожная красная ткань. Оставалось найти игрушечную машину скорой помощи.

— Когда приезжает Пол? — спросила Лола.

— Месяца через два, не раньше. Издатель организовал тур по десяти штатам, — вздохнула Астрид.

Ей не хватало Пола, его молчаливой поддержки и ласковых рук.

— Это успех, — Лола разлила по бокалам остатки вина. — Выпьем за автора нашумевшего графического романа «Звёздные скитальцы» Пола Траута!

— За Пола, — прошептала Астрид и одним глотком осушила бокал.

Она каждый день проводила у Лолы не только потому, что они были лучшими подругами. И не из-за того, что ей не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.

В комнату Лолы не мог постучаться Оскар Штайн, уважаемый профессор и преподаватель техники рисунка. Он жил этажом выше в доме, где Астрид и Пол снимали квартиру, милостиво разрешал пользоваться своим телефоном, говорил, что у Астрид несомненный талант, и намекал: он готов поспособствовать тому, чтобы её работы выставили в престижной галерее. При этом он не сводил взгляда с груди Астрид и всё норовил положить руку ей на колено.

Лола нахмурилась.

— Этот урод опять к тебе приставал? — прошипела она.

Астрид пожала плечами.

— То, что он помог тебе получить разрешение на посещение лекций в университете как вольнослушательнице, не значит, что ты ему что-то должна, — продолжила Лола. — Пусть ищет оплату натурой в другом месте.

Астрид поставила пустой бокал на пол и обхватила колени руками. Она никому не рассказывала, что её всегда тянуло к мужчинам, годившимся ей в отцы. Рэй. Сергей, любовник её последней опекунши, Рины. Свидетелем измены стал белый кот. Жаль, что Астрид не могла забрать его с собой.

Оскар Штайн выглядел импозантно, был начитан и разбирался в искусстве. Астрид давно переспала бы с ним, если бы не Пол. Предательство убило бы их обоих, так глубоко и надёжно они вросли друг в друга физически и эмоционально.

Словно прочитав её мысли, Лола поинтересовалась:

— Почему ты не поехала с Полом? Ты скучаешь по Калифорнии, я же вижу.

Астрид безрадостно усмехнулась.

— В Калифорнии мама. Если бы я хотела с ней общаться, я бы не сбежала на край земли.

Лола сморщила нос.

— Берлин — край земли? Это потому, что ты американка?

— Наверное.

— Кофе будешь, гостья из Нового света?

— Буду.

— Поставь что-нибудь из Дэвида Боуи. Я на кухню.

Лола встала, стряхнула с джинсов воображаемую пыль. Астрид потянулась к коробке с пластинками. В данный момент её настроению лучше всего подходил Зигги Стардаст.

В Калифорнии, должно быть, уже наступила полночь. Астрид представила, как мать пишет очередную поэму, смакуя чилийское вино. По иронии судьбы Ингрид Магнуссен обрела известность после того, как оказалась в тюремной камере. Девять лет спустя приговор пересмотрели. Её освободили в зале суда. Астрид не удивилась. При аресте полиция нарушила все протоколы, да и на первом процессе Ингрид ничего не соображала из-за вколотых ей лекарств.

«Всё равно она убила Барри, — думала Астрид. — Я дочь убийцы. Он добивался её, почти преследовал, а потом бросил, напоследок унизив. Как раз унижения она и не простила. Был ли Барри козлом? Определённо. Заслуживал ли он смерти? Не знаю».

— Придержи дверь, у меня руки заняты! — крикнула Лола.

Кофе пили из огромных кружек — Лола не признавала маленькие чашки — и хрустели печеньем с глазурью.

— Давай уедем, — вдруг предложила Лола.

— Куда? — Астрид прижалась к кружке щекой, чтобы ощутить обжигающее тепло.

— В Париж. Погуляем по Монмартру, наедимся круассанов...

— А деньги?

— Сто тысяч марок, помнишь?

— Твоя мама и Манни до них ещё не добрались?

— Я завела банковскую карту. Так что... поедешь со мной?

— Постой. Ты это серьёзно. Насчёт Парижа.

— Более чем. Полетим самолётом, остановимся в приличном трёхзвёздочном отеле, как белые люди. Заглянем в «Лидо», проверим, действительно ли у Джоконды нет бровей. Полюбуемся на мужской стриптиз.

Тут Астрид забеспокоилась по-настоящему. Было в голосе Лолы что-то...

— Проблемы в раю?

Лола криво улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, я благодарю небеса, что мой мопед тогда угнали. Если бы нас замели с наркотой или деньгами, меня арестовали бы как соучастницу.

— А в банке к твоим ста тысячам наличными вопросов не возникло?

— Я их честно выиграла. Управляющий казино подтвердил. Я ведь Манни про них ничего не сказала не потому, что мне жалко делиться.

— Ты у нас вообще не жадная.

— Ага. Просто... Манни не понимает: если он продолжит быть на побегушках у мафиози, рано или поздно его посадят или убьют. Ну, или сначала посадят, а потом убьют, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего. Не хочу на это смотреть.

Астрид сочувственно сжала её ладонь.

— Поэтому Париж?

— Поэтому Париж.

Пока ждали визы, Астрид учила самые важные, по мнению Лолы, слова.

«Bonjour! Je voudrais un pain au chocolat, s’il vous plaît».

«Здравствуйте! Мне один шоколадный круассан, пожалуйста».

Астрид шептала эту фразу перед сном. От частого повторения она распадалась на «voudrais», «au» и «plaît» и окончательно теряла смысл. В голову настойчиво лезли всякие глупости.

Почему круассан на французском так и был croissant, а для него же, но с шоколадной начинкой использовалась конструкция un pain au chocolat, которая дословно переводилась как «шоколадный хлеб»?

В самолёте Астрид нарисовала в блокноте хлеб с шоколадной серединой и транспарантом «Я тоже круассан и требую равных прав».

— Даёшь права хлебу! — воскликнула Лола и расхохоталась. Другие пассажиры зашикали, но её это не смутило. — Грустно, что свобода, равенство и братство — в нашем случае сестринство — утопия.

— Кто знает, — протянула Астрид. — Может, лет через двести... или триста...

— Да ты оптимистка!

Парижское утро выдалось хмурым. К полудню серые облака превратились в грозовые тучи, готовые в любую минуту пролиться дождём. У Астрид чесались руки их зарисовать.

Ливень начался, когда они пили кофе и ели свежие, хрустящие круассаны. Шоколад сладостью таял на языке, оттеняя горечь кофе.

По Монмартру они гуляли под чёрным мужским зонтом, переплетя на ручке пальцы. И молчали. Когда сердце переполнено, всего словами не скажешь.

Их комната в отеле была, по сути, мансардой, и окно располагалось над двуспальной кроватью. Глядя, как о стекло разбиваются капли, Лола пробормотала:

— Я хотела бы здесь остаться.

— Мы здесь всего один день, — заметила Астрид.

— Не навсегда. Пожить несколько месяцев. Год. Выучить язык, поступить в университет... Ты бы тоже могла.

— У меня нет денег.

— У твоей матери есть.

Астрид до боли прикусила губу.

— Она решит, я её простила. А это не так. Она довела Клэр до самоубийства. Мне плевать на Барри. Он мне никто. А Клэр я любила. А она любила меня.

Лола протянула руку, погладила светлые растрёпанные волосы.

— Ты объяснишь, что это компенсация за девять лет страданий и одиночества.

— Цинично.

— Зато честно.

Идея отдавала безумием. Но в Париже не будет Оскара Штайна, а рисовать Пол мог везде.

Вероятно, утром они обе забудут странную мечту. Сегодня ночью Астрид представит себе прохладные залы для лекций, ежедневные пробежки вдоль Сены и, конечно, un pain au chocolat. Лола купит себе новый мопед, и они будут гонять по улицам, как сумасшедшие.

Астрид больше не желала знать, который час в Калифорнии.


End file.
